


Sharing Drinks

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “You look like you need a drink.”
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Swerve
Kudos: 6





	Sharing Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> [First posted to Tumblr on December 1, 2013 with no title and no notes. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 15, 2020.]

“You look like you need a drink,” Swerve said, sitting down next to the forlorn ex-leader. Though, he was still sort of their leader. Swerve was pretty sure if Orion said ‘Jump’ everyone would do it before asking 'How High?’

“And you brought one?” Orion looked down at the tiny mini bot and Swerve smiled right back at him. Orion flicked a finger out toward the people in the bar. “You do run quite the establishment.”

“No, not this time,” Swerve said. “I think, that when someone looks like they need a drink that badly–it’s the last thing they really need.”

Orion leaned back against the wall, letting all his weight fall on it. “And what do you think that I need, Swerve?”

“Someone to talk to?” Swerve said. He pulled up a knee and leaned his chin on it. “Gotta’ warn you though, I can’t keep a secret to save my life.”

Orion chuckled, and his shoulders shook the wall behind him. “I think, that might do me some good.”


End file.
